Ordonian Horseman
by DouglassWolf
Summary: Hylia is peaceful and prosperous, but on their eastern border lurks a dark shadow. But in the west a surprising ally charges out of the sunset. The Ordonians are riding to war.
1. Strange Horsemen

**Welcome to Hyrule. A quick rundown on the story, the Hylians, Gerudo's , Zora, and Gorons all live in peace and often trade between each other. Into this peaceful scene come the Ordonians, a horseman's culture that, while not well known in Hylia, have made themselves feared outside of the reach of even the Gerudo's and Sheikah. But what does this warriors culture want with Hylia? Read and find out.**

Malon and Zelda, princesses of Hyrule, and currently, on the middle of a lesson on etiquette from their mother, Fauna. Zelda sat with her back lightly against the chair, while Malon leaned slightly forward, arm extending to the teapot that she held.

"Alright, I think this lesson has gone on long enough." both girls looked at their mother eagerly. Fauna sighed as she looked at them. Malon, with her fiery red hair and green eyes, was most certainly her daughter. Zelda though, showed more of her fathers features, her golden and blue eyes being only two of the many traits shared with him.

"Run along you two. Find Impa and remind her of the festival." Malon and Zelda stood and walked to the door, breaking into a run as soon as they were out of the room. Fauna watched as her daughters ran giggling down the corridor. She smiled, knowing the headache they were sure to give their bodyguard and caretaker.

Impa heard the girls before she saw them. Their giggling was loud enough to be heard throughout the hallway. She turned to greet them just as they came around the corner.

"Well girls, are you ready or should we wait for the giggling to die down?" this of course caused the two princesses to break down even more. Impa just shook her head and motioned for them to follow her as she walked out the door. She had no idea what was about to happen.

/

The harvest festival was in full swing by mid-day, and the many stalls held a myriad of trinkets and baubles for all ages. The most exotic trinkets were sold by the Gerudo of the desert, and the Sheikah from the north. One such trader was Nabooru, the leader of the Gerudo. As her subordinates ran the stall, she satisfied her curiosity by watching the various customers and travelers. It wasn't long before an odd pair caught her eye. It was only a pair of horsemen, but they stood out from the crowd in every way. Where the locals dressed in their finest linens and silks, and the traders in lace and soft cotton, these men wore rough wool shirts and breaches. Their boots were made of some animal skin, and the leather belts were highly worn. Even stranger, both men rode through the crowd rather than walking, and both carried a variety of weapons. But it was not the presence of weapons on these two, everyone carried at least one weapon, it was the make of the weapons. Nabooru turned to the girl next to her an touched her shoulder.

"Lyroo, do you see those two riders there?" she asked, pointing in their direction. "What do you make of them?" Lyroo studied the men for a moment, trying to place them.

"I'm afraid I can make no judgement my lady. They are strangers even to the more nomadic of the Gerudo." Nabooru straightened and leaned back against the wall, wondering what the two riders were and where they might be from. Little did she know, the same thought was running through the head of the majority of the traders who saw the pair.

Impa glanced away from the girls for a moment, the Zora shop having kept them occupied for the last five minuets. As she scanned the crowd looking for potential threats she caught sight of two strange figures. Her eyes took in the rough clothing and number of weapons casually, but her gaze came to rest on the horses, and the faces of the riders. The golden blonde hair and iron blue-grey eyes identifying them immediately.

"_What! What are Ordonians doing here?_" her mind began to work at a furious pace, trying to figure out why two warriors of the horse lords would be attending the festival. She took a moment to regain her breath and calm her thoughts, and set to study the men. On a closer look they were nearly identical, without the weapons and clothing it would have been nearly impossible to distinguish one from the other, though one looked slightly older.

"_Brothers perhaps?_" she thought. The older one appeared to sport several scars on his face, though it was difficult to tell because of the scarf that covered the lower half of his face. But the younger one had only two visible, one crossing from his forehead to his left cheek, and one crossing his left eye to meet with the other just below the eye. Impa was broken from her study of the two when Malon touched her arm.

"Impa? Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. Impa turned her head to her and smiled.

"I'm fine Mal. Lets go, there's a lot more to do at this festival than just look at trinkets." Zelda clapped her hands in glee and took off running. Impa's eyes widened as she realized just where she was running.

/

Shiek glanced over at his younger brother as they wove their horses through the crowd. Despite the chill in the air he did not feel cold, his wolf skin boots, heavy wool clothing and thick woolen cloak made sure of that. He couldn't help but notice the Gerudo merchant, obviously a leader as she was standing to the side of the stall, studying them as they rode by.

"Link, take a look, we're being watched." Link looked at the Gerudo before looking back to his older brother.

"So?" he said. Shiek shook his head.

"I swear Link, ever since mother died you've not said more than three words in a single sentence."

"So?" Shiek threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Fine, don't say anything." Link said nothing this time, but rather shifted his gaze to a point in the crowd. Shiek craned his neck, attempting to see what had caught his brothers attention. Link suddenly turned his horse to the side, stopping a teenage girl with blonde hair in her tracks. Shiek glanced back the way the girl had come and spotted the silver haired woman coming towards them.

"Link, don't do anything rash."

"Hn." Links response did nothing to calm his brothers concerns as the woman ran up.

"Zelda! Be more careful. You never know who might be around." the blonde looked properly scolded, but Shiek couldn't be sure.

"Thank you, Ordonian, for stopping the princess before she got hurt." Link didn't respond, and turned his horse away. Sheik stared after him, then turned to the woman.

"I apologize for my brothers rudeness. He does not often see the necessity of polite manners." with that he turned his own horse and followed Link toward the edge of town.

/

Impa watched as the Ordonians rode away. Both had carried a large number of weapons, but had not moved toward any of them. She thought for a moment about what it could mean for Hylia if Ordonians were watching them, but dismissed the thought temporarily as she turned to Zelda.

"Don't go running off like that! You could have been hurt, and then where would we be?" Zelda looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry Impa. I was just so excited that I didn't think." Impa sighed and turned to Malon, who was watching the horsemen ride off.

"Impa who were they?" she asked. Impa glanced in the direction the men had gone.

"They were Ordonians." she stated. Malon cocked her head curiously but said nothing. Impa knew there would be questions later, but decided that the king needed to know about the recent revelations.

"Girls, lets go back to the castle. I have some urgent business with your father." the two princesses made no argument as Impa herded them back to the castle.

/

Link and Shiek rode over the vast plains of Hyrule field at a pace that would have tired even the sturdy horses of the Gerudo's in a short period. A pace necessary to catch the prey they hunted. Link caught a glimpse of the stag they were pursuing and pulled his horse over to follow the creature, Shiek close behind. Within seconds they had pulled up beside the deer, and Link had pulled out a small bow. Knocking an arrow, he took aim, and sent the arrow into the deers heart. As the two brothers pulled their horses back around to the spot where the stag lay, casual, one-sided banter picked up.

"Geez Link, you're supposed to at least give me some warning before you take off into dense brush like that. I mean, sure it got the deer out, but what if there had been something larger and meaner?" Link glanced at Shiek as he dismounted next to the carcass and proceeded to skin and gut the deer. Shiek watched as he dressed the animal with a precision that spoke of years of experience. As he watched a strange flash in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He didn't turn his head, but all his attention was now focused on that spot. A swift glance at Link revealed no way to tell wether he had seen the anomaly or not. But when he looked back at the location of the flash, then back to the deer, Link was gone.

"Always wandering off. That guy's going to be the death of me yet." He was about to go after Link, but a rustle in the bushes caught his attention. As he turned Link stepped out of the brush, a small child in tow. Shiek raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. Link shrugged and deposited the little girl next to him before returning to the deer.

"What're you doing out here all alone?" he asked. The girl looked up at him, and put on an innocent face.

"Nothing, I was just walking around." Shiek watched the kid for a moment, clearly not convinced.

"You're lost aren't you?" her eyes widened and her mouth tucked into a cute pout.

"No I'm not!" she said vehemently. But as Shiek stared at her, she seemed to shrink back a little. "Well, not much." A snort from behind him made Shiek turn.

"Do you have to make it that obvious that you don't believe her, Link?" the man in question didn't respond, but lifted the carcass onto his horse. Shiek rolled his eyes at the lack of response, then turned back to the girl.

"So what's you're name?"

"Saria." Shiek tilted his head slightly, a habit he had picked up from Ordon's dogs.

"That's a pretty name. Where do you live?" Saria pointed in the direction of the town. Shiek glanced at her before turning to his brother.

"Hey Link, looks like were going back to.." he trailed off as he realized Link was nowhere to be seen.

"Coming?" Links voice caused Shiek to jump as he spun around to stare at him.

Link shook his head and turned his horse back towards the town, adjusting his bow on his back. Shiek just sighed and picked Saria up before depositing her on his own horse. She let out a squeal of delight at being so high off the ground. The horse turned its head to glare at her and she quieted down. Shiek jumped up behind her and turned the horse to follow Link, who was already moving through the trees towards Castle Town.

**So no answer as to why they're here yet, but certainly an interesting set of events. Let me know what you think in a review.**


	2. Of Brewing Storms and Questions

**hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to get another chapter up. Life's been kinda crazy. Anyway, things are going to start to heat up in this chapter, and the next few will see a continued building of the fires of war. Will the Ordonians make it in time to save Hyrule?**

Castle Town was just as they had left it, bustling with life and the activities of market day. Sheik watched his brothers back carefully, searching for any sign of discomfort. Finding none, he let a sigh escape him. The last few hours had been rattling. Link's chase into the brush, finding the girl, Saria, and now the ride back. The silence had fled the moment Saria had been found, and she had constantly sung children's tunes the whole ride back. Looking down at her Sheik contemplated setting her down at the edge of town and riding off. She had just finished one tune and looked as though she were about to go into another when a gentle tone cut through the air. Sheik looked up at Links back, recognizing the sound.

"_Link's ocarina._" he thought. He listened as the notes flew by, noticing that Saria had fallen silent, entranced by a melody that spoke of friendship and hard times. A tune as sad and sweet as a precious life, taken too soon. A melody of untold sorrow and silent joy. Even Sheik sat spellbound as his horse followed Link's.

"_When did he come up with this one?_" the though echoed silently and absently inside his head as he rode, barely aware of the crowd his horse maneuvered through.

/

"Are you sure of this?" Impa nodded as she looked the King of Hyrule in the eye.

"Yes your majesty. They were Ordonian's. I'm sure of it." the King looked toward the high window that shed light on the floor in front of his throne.

"Have one of your best watch them. We must find out what they're doing here." Impa nodded, and turned to follow her Kings orders.

/

Nabooru watched as the horsemen from before rode back into town. The lead rider now played a sad tune on a small instrument she didn't recognize, while the other man held a small girl on his saddle.

"_What in the goddesses name is going on?_" she thought. She took a closer look as the riders passed the Gerudo's stall, a cold chill settling in the pit of her stomach as she met the eyes of the closer, younger man. His tune never stopped, but his eyes seemed dead, as if he had already seen countless deaths and experienced sufferings greater than any man should ever go through. She looked away before he did, but felt his gaze on her for a moment longer. When the feeling disappeared she glanced around, taking notice primarily of the fact that the men had ridden past her and she could no longer see the first rider.

"_What was that?_" she thought.

/

Link barely looked at the woman as she took her daughter from Sheik, instead focusing his gaze on the castle. As the woman took Saria from Shiek, he turned to look directly at a large tree to the side of the street.

"Watcher." Sheik turned away from the mother, who was still thanking him for returning her daughter.

"Then I suppose we should speak to the local authorities about it." Link shook his head.

"The King." Sheik rubbed his face for a moment.

"You cannot be serious. You need to go through a whole lot of crap to see a king." Link glanced at his brother.

"Sheikah. King's men." Sheik's mouthed opened as he realized what his brother meant.

"So the King is watching us. Then we'd best be on our best behavior. That means polite conversation Link." The younger man rolled his eyes and turned Epona away, moving her into an easy trot that ate up ground quickly. The pair moved through the town and market at a reasonable clip and left Castle Town behind.

/

Far to the east a strange force was gathering. Creatures of a kind unseen in Hyrule since the ancient dark days. Vicious, grotesque and twisted versions of existing creatures, taken by dark powers and tortured. Mutilated beyond imagining until at last a new race had been born. These were the demons of the desert. The Karakov riders. Faces a horrible mixture of Hylians, Gerudo and Gorons, and bodies tortured and mutilated until they walked with bowed legs and backs. Their arms hung almost to their ankles and fingers sported long, hard nails that resembled claws more than anything. Their mounts were no better. Not one horse existed in these ranks, for fear and madness would have made them useless. Instead they rode great hogs and the horrid bulls of the lands they inhabited. And before this horde of creatures a great man rode. His armor was black against the eastern sky, and his sword was held bare in his hand. His mount was a huge bull from the lands he ruled, the largest of its kind. His red hair flew in the breeze around a face that radiated greed and prejudice. His eyes, as dark as jet, flashed in anticipation.

"Forward, we face the armies of the Gerudo first!" he cried. His army followed as he led the way into the lands of the Gerudo.

/

Many leagues stood between the lands of the Ordonians in the west and the lands of Hyrule. And with the Gorons and the Zora between the two, contact between men of Ordon and men of Hyrule was almost nonexistent. Contact even between the Zora's or Gorons and the Ordonians was almost unheard of. Unlike Hylia, or the realms of the Zora and Gorons, the lands of Ordon had no large walled cities. Scattered villages populated the plains and nomadic clans followed the many great horse herds. The King of Ordon rode with one of the most nomadic of these tribes. A huge man, he bore a massive blade, single edged, and razor sharp. And currently he rode at the head of his clan near the border to the Gorons realm. Looking across the border he saw a pair of riders moving towards him.

"Riders! What business do you have in Ordon?" he called. The riders slowed but did not stop, and the leader stood in his stirrups.

"The business of King and clan!" he yelled. The king waved the pair in, and they rode up to the group. As they drew closer their identities became clear as Link and Sheik, riders from a smaller clan near the mountains. They pulled up next to the king, and Sheik gave a quick report on what they had seen in Hyrule.

"The Hylians are complacent, their army is lax and undisciplined. The Gorons and Zora are little better. The Gerudo's and Sheikah are better, but not well enough. The armies of Ganondorf gather in the east, in preparation for invasion. If something isn't done the dark lord will reign even up to our borders, and knowing him he won't stop there." the king nodded gravely.

"I will send riders to the clans. Tell your clan to prepare for war, meet me at the edge of the Kokiri Forest." Sheik nodded and turned his horse away. Link turned his horse and followed his brother, though not as swiftly at first. The elder brother noticed but decided not to say anything.

/

Malon and Zelda walked through the halls of the palace, talking and giggling about their day at the market. Impa had gone to speak to the king, and their mother was busy elsewhere, so the girls were alone. As they spoke their conversation turned to different matters.

"Those horsemen, I wonder who they were. I didn't recognize their weapons or clothing, and their horses were much smaller than the ones the Hylian knights use." Zelda said. Malon looked at her sister.

"The horses looked more like the horses the Gerudo ride. But even the Gerudo mounts are larger than those." the girls continued to walk down the corridors until they reached the courtyard, where Hylian soldiers were training. Looking across the yard, the girls saw the stables. Malon perked up.

"Let's go ask stablemaster Talon, he knows all the horse breeds from here to Lake Hylia!" Zelda's eyes brightened at the possibility of answers to their questions.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" grabbing Malon's hand she bolted across the courtyard, dodging soldiers and servants alike in her mad dash. As the girls entered the stables they looked around for the distinctively huge frame of the stable master. Spotting him near one of the stalls Malon led Zelda over.

"Mister Talon, we had a question." she asked. The man set down the bag of oats he had been carrying.

"Well, I'll see if I have an answer. What is it that's bothering you miss Malon?" he asked. Malon took a deep breath.

"We saw two riders on strange horses, and we were hoping that you could help us out." Talon stood a little straighter.

"Well then you've come to the right place, miss Malon. There is no one in Hyrule who knows as much about horses as me, except maybe some of the Sheikah, but don't tell them I said that. They'd never let me live it down." Zelda giggled as Malon launched into her description of the horses.

"Well, both of them were really small compared to the horses that the knights ride, or even the horses that the farmers use. Both of them had what you called a roman nose, I still don't get what that means by the way. They had really lumpy shoulders and hips, and really thick necks that just seemed to twist in every impossible direction." she stopped to take a breath and noticed that Talon had taken on a very thoughtful look. The girls waited while the stable master attempted to recall a breed with those features.

"I'm afraid it's a little vague. Were there any specific things that popped out, like the size and shape of the ears, eyes, or nostrils? Or were the legs shaped differently, or were there specific markings on the horses body?" Malon thought for a moment.

"Yeah, the ears were smaller, and the eyes and nostrils were much bigger than the ones on our horses. The legs were shorter and thicker than ours but a little longer than the Gerudo mares, and they had larger hooves." Talon held up his hand.

"And what about the relation in size of the body to the head, or the markings?" Malon nodded.

"The head was a lot smaller than the heads of our warhorses, but larger than the Gerudo horses. As for markings, one looked like someone had dropped paint on it in random patterns all over. The other one was red with a white mane and tail." Talon closed his eyes as he thought.

"I'm terribly sorry miss Malon, I'm afraid that the closest breed to the one you saw is the Hylian Mustang, and those are generally pretty scrawny." Malon looked a bit downcast at the thought that Talon couldn't figure it out, but quickly perked up when another idea struck her.

"Zelda lets ask Impa!" the blonde girl looked at her sister.

"Do you think she would know?" Malon was practically jumping up and down from excitement.

"Of course, she always knows something about everything." she said as she seized Zelda's hand and dragged her off to find their caretaker.

**The usual, leave a review.**


	3. Approaching Danger

**Okay, chapter three is up and I am starting to figure out just where I am going with this. Believe it or not, I don't generally write with a specific plot in mind. I just write what comes to me. So if anything seems strange, let me know and I will either correct it, or explain why it's there.**

Nabooru had woken up with a bad feeling about the day, but nothing could have prepared her for the news she was now receiving. News that her homeland had been overrun in a matter of days. She staggered as she tried to take it in, and placed her hand on the armrest of a nearby chair. The king of Hyrule looked at her with mild concern.

"Milady, we must prepare our armies for war, but I fear that we stand little chance against a foe who conquered your lands so swiftly." Impa stood next to her lord, watching everyone's reactions carefully. The king continued. "We do not know what manner of army marches toward us, so I will send out scouts to determine their composition and numbers. Once we know the make-up of this army, we will be able to form a more effective strategy." Impa stepped forward.

"I shall send out my best scouts at once sire." the king nodded at her, then turned to his captain.

"Captain Ingo, what course of action would you take against such unknown forces?" Ingo stroked his moustache for a moment, his brow furrowed in thought.

"The same course of action you have already taken your majesty. All that we can do right now is wait for the scouts to return and see what manner of enemy we face." Midigoro, the diplomatic representative to the Gorons, stepped forward.

"I have already sent word to Darunia of this danger. He will either fortify death mountain, or come here to fortify Hyrule castle." Elto, representative of the Zora then stepped up.

"Word will reach the Zora soon as well. Our armies will march even as our people make for the hidden lakes." Nabooru glanced up from the chair she now sat in.

"The Gerudo will have fled, many will aim for here, so as to make their stand. This fortress of Hyrule castle provides the best chance of victory that we have available. We would be fools not to prepare this place for a siege." Eveyone in the room nodded in agreement. The king of Hyrule glanced at the huge stained glass window of the Cathedral where they were holding this meeting.

"And may the goddesses be with us. Captain, prepare the city for a siege, spare no expense. Those walls must hold the enemy at all costs. Impa, send out your scouts, and have any other available men evacuate the civilians to the caves behind the city, they should be safe there. Now go!" the Ingo and Impa raced out of the cathedral and out into the city. The king looked at the rest of the people in the room. "May the sages look after us."

/

Link knelt next to a small grave under an old dying pine. The words that had been carved into the small wooden cross had long since been worn away by times passing.

"Mother, war comes." he said, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I can finally avenge you. Ganon will pay for tearing our family apart." he ran his hand across his eyes to wipe away the moisture caused by the tears. Standing, he pulled at the fingerless glove on his left hand. As it came off, it revealed a small, barely noticeable scar across the palm. "I sometimes wonder if I should have made that blood oath mother, was a life of vengeance really what you would have wanted for me? Still, it's one of my best kept secrets, not even Sheik knows about it." he pulled the glove back on and turned to walk back toward the village where the people were preparing to ride. As he strode through the village on his way to his tent, he saw both warriors and shield maidens gathering their weapons. War called all able bodied riders, and none could be spared. The old and young, as well as the weak and wounded, would come after, and much more slowly. As he reached his tent he set to work pulling it down and wrapping it up. He threw the bundle into a nearby wagon and set back to gather up his weapons. Picking them up one by one, he ran through a mental checklist that had become ingrained into his memory.

"_Sword, daggers, axe, bow, chain-scythe, long knives, pair sword, and lance. That's it_." he stood, placing his weapons in various places about his person. Some he placed on parts of his saddle. He stabbed his lance into the ground before swinging up onto Epona, then swung the horse around and reached out to grab the nine foot spear. As he swung his mount around he spotted his father, the village chief, moving to the head of the column.

"We ride for the kokiri forest. Follow me!" a shout went up from all one hundred and sixty throats as they wheeled and rode out of the remains of the village. By dawn, no trace would be left to indicate that there had ever been a village here except a few tracks, and the riders would be nearing the forest.

/

Impa nodded as she listened to her scout, Ingo standing next to her, brushing his warhorse. The stable echoed slightly as the mans voice revealed his fear.

"This is bad. Our men aren't trained for the kind of warfare this bastard will carry out." Ingo said, an occasional wheeze accompanying his voice. "He won't lay siege to Hyrule castle. He'll raid the local villages and farms, trying to draw us out onto Hyrule field where he and his army will crush us before we can get into a defensive formation." Impa nodded in agreement.

"Yes, only the Gerudo riders could challenge him, and not enough are here for such an endeavor. Our only real chance is stealth, and the Sheikah are too few for a significant assault." Nabooru looked over from the horse she had been grooming.

"So our only real chance is to pray for a miracle? I don't like that." Impa looked over her shoulder at the Gerudo queen.

"The fates seem to have conspired against us, so we have little choice in the course of action we must take." she said, her voice cold and hopeless. Nabooru winced as she heard the tone, understanding that they would probably all fall in battle unless a miracle occurred. One that was not likely. Unfortunately for them, two heads poked around the corner.

"Impa? Are we really going to die?" Malon asked as she and Zelda edged around the corner. The two teenagers looked frightened as could be, and Impa couldn't bring herself to blame them.

"No, we're not going to die. We'll live, and we'll win." Malon looked doubtful, but Zelda burst out.

"Don't lie to us! There's no hope is there? I've heard the servants whispering, saying how sad it is that we all have to die! Now tell us the truth!" Impa watched the girls as Zelda finished yelling.

"There is very little chance that we'll survive." the voice came from the door. Turning everyone saw the king. "That's why I'm sending you two away. Nabooru, I must ask for two of your finest horses for the princesses to ride. They must get as far from Hyrule as they can." Nabooru nodded and motioned to one of the other Gerudo in the room.

"Eyloo, fetch our two best horses." The girl nodded and walked out of the room. Malon looked concerned.

"But daddy, aren't you coming with us?' the king didn't look at his daughters.

"No. I am not. I must stay and coordinate the defenses here. You two must live and carry on the line. If you perish, so does Hyrule." the girls looked at each other for a moment, a silent conversation passing between them.

"We understand Father." Zelda said, confidence ringing in her voice. The king breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the two teenagers.

"I'm glad that you do. I wouldn't be able to fight if I knew you two were in danger." he looked over his shoulder as Eyloo brought the two horses in.

"They're both ready for a long journey, and you will find all the provisions you need in the saddlebags." the king nodded.

"Make sure they each have a bow and a quiver full of arrows." turning back to his daughters he pulled them into a strong embrace. "Take care of each other. Ride west, and if you lose your way, look to the setting sun. remember all I've taught you, and live." he stood up and stepped back, letting the girls take the horses reins. "Go and collect what we've prepared, along with anything that you can carry in your saddle bags, you have a long ride ahead of you." Both girls nodded.

"Get another horse ready Nabooru, they won't be going alone. My things are ready." The king looked up at the young man who had just come in.

"No Brandon, you must stay here and help me. The men respect you and will fight harder for you than they will for me. You cannot go." Brandon looked at him.

"Then send master Talon, or one of the Sheikah, but do not send them alone." the old man nodded at him.

"I will, arrangements have already been made for them to meet one of the Sheikah outside of the castle. She will take them west, away from the shadow." Brandon looked at the girls.

"You two take care, get your things." he turned to face the king. "Where shall I position my men Father?" the king smiled gently.

"Come, and I will show you."

**War on the horizon, little chance of standing against the coming enemy, and no known help coming. Is this the end for Hyrule? Or will Ordon's riders arrive in time to save the day? And what kind of grudge does Link hold against Ganon on account of his mother? What did Ganon do? All these questions will be answered, so have patience. Review, Please, thanks.**


	4. A Nation Preparing for War

**Alright, college finals week is officially over and i can focus again, but unfortunately not for too long. this chapter is going to lead into big events for the Ordonians and their unknowing allies. And perhaps to a more personal discovery for the princesses.**

Link rode alongside Sheik in the long line of horses and soldiers that rode towards the edge of the forest. Two days had passed since they set out, and the massive camp of the Ordonian nation was now in view. A shout drew his attention to the front of the line.

"Link, get up here!" spurring Epona into a canter, he swiftly caught up with his father at the head of the line.

"Yes, father?" he asked as he pulled up next to the man.

"Go inform the king that we're here. He'll want to know how many we are." Link nodded and kicked Epona in a gallop, angling her toward the tent that sat beneath the banner of the king. As he rode away Sheik pulled up to the place he had occupied.

"He certainly is reliable." his father nodded.

"That he is. But I fear for him. He may not be able to control his anger when we face Ganon." Sheik shrugged his shoulders, adjusting the weapons on his back.

"He'll be fine father. He's not the kind to let a personal vendetta get the better of him." his father turned to look at his eldest son, studying his features.

"I certainly hope your right son." he said, turning to watch as Link disappeared into the camp.

/

Malon glanced back at her sister, noting how much Zelda swayed in the saddle of the small Gerudo mount. Their Gerudo guide had turned to face down a group of thieves and had told them to run, they had not seen her since.

"Stay awake, we're almost to the forest! We can stop there!" she yelled over the sound of the rain. Large drops of water slammed into her face as she turned back to the line of trees the they were approaching, forcing her to place her hand in front of her eyes so she could see. Both she and her horse were long since soaked through, and Zelda was no better. As they rode underneath the cover of the trees the rain lessened and the wind, blocked by the trees, seemed less fierce. As Malon pulled up next to one of the huge trunks, she glanced back. Seeing that Zelda had successfully followed her this far, she dismounted and tied the horses reigns to a low hanging branch. Moving to Zelda's side, she helped her sister down from her horses back and to the trunk of the tree, setting her down and wrapping a blanket she had pulled from the saddlebag around her shoulders. Moving back to the horses she proceeded to remove their saddles, setting them under the tree and covering them with the saddle blankets so that the leather would dry. Moving back to the animals she slipped bridles off, replacing them with the halters and ropes, which she tied to the branch. She placed the bridles with the saddles before moving around and gathering as much dry wood as she could find. Piling the wood near the tree, she set about putting a fire together. As soon as the wood caught, she set about putting a small meal together. As the girls ate Malon observed her sister, taking close notice of how pale she was. She had always known that Zelda was delicate, but she had expected more than this from the girl. Fifteen years in the palace had truly left both of them unsuited for the journey that they were now forced to undertake. Setting the small wooden plate on the ground, she moved over to her sister, taking the empty plate from her hand, and placing it with the other. Both girls settled into their blankets to try and get some sleep before the dawn came.

/

Link saluted the king of the Ordonians as he entered, the feeling of his fist against his heart slightly strange to him. The king returned the salute, then looked at Link expectantly.

"My father, Bo, brings one hundred and sixty spears my lord. All ready for battle." the king nodded.

"Thank you my boy. You may go." Link turned and walked out of the tent, picking up his horses reigns.

"_Etelin, mei heruthie, Epona._"* he whispered to the animal as his head passed hers. Epona had been with link since birth, seventeen years, still quite young for an Ordonian Mustang, considering that some outlived their masters, often living for more than seventy years. He didn't bother to mount, choosing instead to walk beside her. As he made his way to a clear space he observed the various camps that were rapidly filling the valley on the edge of the Kokiri Forest. The massive trees formed a third or fourth side to many tents and lean-to's, as well as providing much needed shade. Selecting a spot underneath a vacant oak, Link sat down to wait for his family. He did not bother to unsaddle Epona just yet, knowing that his Father might send him out into the forest itself to hunt, and he would need Epona to carry back the game. He also did not bother to hobble or stake her, knowing that she would not wander far. As he closed his eyes he opened his ears, concentrating on every little sound. There were the sounds he was used to hearing produced by the camp. The dull rumble of the approaching horses, the occasional thud of Epona's hooves, and the sounds of men and women, preparing to ride to war. Then there werre sounds that were less familiar. The creaking of the massive oak at his back. The babbling of a nearby stream, of which he took careful note of the direction. The sound of a beehive a few trees over, which one of the men had found and was smoking out to get to the honey. He opened his eyes when he heard the sound of light footsteps approaching him. Opening his eyes he saw the one person who could make him smile anymore.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable." Link grunted at his sister, Ilia. She chuckled and sat down next to him, adjusting the sword at her side. "You may as well unsaddle Epona. Father says that Sheik is going to go hunting this evening and that we'll be taking shifts until the army moves out for Hyrule. Your's is tomorrow." Link nodded as he pushed himself up and gave a sharp whistle that brought Epona jogging up to him. As he pulled off her saddle, he glanced at Ilia.

"Where's Father?" he asked. Ilia looked at him for a moment.

"He took Sheik and is reporting to the King, they'll be here shortly." he dipped his head slightly, then turned back to his horse.

/

Brandon looked out over the walls of Hyrule Castle, taking in the view of the town below, and the field beyond. To the east he could already see the smoke that came up from the dark horde that approached.

"Frightening, isn't it?" Brandon glanced back at the king.

"Yes Father, very." the king stepped up to the parapet.

"They'll be here in three days according to the Sheikah scouts. So we have some time to prepare." Brandon glanced in the opposite direction, to the west. The king followed his gaze.

"Do you think they're alright, father? The scouts reported their guides body found ravished and killed on the field, and the area around the Kokiri Forest is notoriously dangerous." the king rested his forearms on the wall.

"Right now my son, we can only pray that the goddesses have mercy on them." both men looked to the forest that offered the last hope for the royal family, and prayed that the girls were safe.

/

Sheik waited outside as his father spoke with the king. They had engaged in casual conversations almost as soon as they entered, and both men had spoken at length about their families, weather, and the general condition of their fighting men.

"Tell me Bo, your son said you bring one hundred sixty spears. Did something happen? You used to be able to rally more than five hundred." Bo looked grave.

"Yes, many things have happened. We discovered quicksand near one of our water holes which claimed several men before we moved on. Then great wolves from the high northern mountains descended to the plain we resided at. We fought them hard, but paid dear price. Those wargs cost my people half of their strength. Most of what is left of my force is inexperienced young men and girls." the king nodded.

"Grave misfortune, to have encountered the wargs of the northern mountains. I hear they are vicious." Bo face formed a grim smile.

"Not anymore. My children hunted down nearly all of them. Any that are left will be hiding in their caves for years to come while they lick their wounds." the king bowed his head in relief.

"That's good to hear. I only hope that we can deal with Ganondorf as effectively. So far only about half of the warriors I expected have arrived. I fear that we won't be able to wait much longer."

"I heard that nearly ten thousand of our warriors have arrived. Is that true?" the king nodded as he looked out towards the plain, now covered by tents.

"It is less than half of our number at the last gathering. Though some of the clans have yet to show up, many of those present have been through situations similar to your own. Many have less than half of their former numbers." Bo bowed his head.

"I heard a plague had swept through the northern clans." the king let a sigh escape.

"Yes, but now is not the time to bemoan our losses. Go and prepare your clan for war." Bo bowed slightly before turning and stepping outside of the tent. Sheik turned as his father.

"Bad news?" Bo nodded grimly.

"Less than half of the expected riders have come. We may be in for a difficult battle." Sheik was silent as they strode back to their campsite, where Ilia had a small fire going in front of a number of small tents. As Sheik looked around he could see no trace of Link, in spite of the sight of Epona grazing nearby. He stooped Ilia with a hand on her shoulder.

"Where's Link?" she looked towards the forest.

"He went into the forest to look around. Said he needed to get away from all the bustle of the camp." Sheik glanced towards Bo.

"This will not sit well with father." Ilia nodded and turned back to the vegetables she was cutting up.

/

**Old Ordonian, Very distinctive because of the graceful intonations that it possesses as opposed to Gerudo, which possesses more of an Arabic tone, or Hylian, which is more similar to english.**

***'follow, my dear friend.'**

/

**Okay, so Link has disappeared into the Kokiri forest and the princesses have camped right on the far edge. No telling how this is going to turn out. I tried to add a little feel of the exotic to the Ordonians, as well as giving a deeper glimpse into their culture. enjoy the latest chapter, and review.  
**


	5. A Meeting of Fate

**Hey guys, DouglassWolf here, back with an update of the fifth installment of Ordonian Horsemen. I had to adjust a few minor spelling and grammar errors. To those who have reviewed, thank you so much. If I can keep you guys happy with these stories, that makes me happy. I hope I can continue to please.  
**

Three days passed, and the princesses of Hyrule continued deeper into the forest. Zelda slowly grew more and more weak as the hard traveling took its toll on her, and Malon grew more and more concerned about her. Finally they stopped in a small clearing, and set up camp. While they were eating Zelda spoke for the first time in days.

"Mal, do you think we'll ever see father again?" Malon looked at her, mildly surprised.

"Of course we will. We can't let ourselves believe differently." Zelda stared into the coals of their small fire.

"It's just that the way he was speaking seemed as if he was saying goodbye for the last time." Malon fell silent for a moment, watching the coals as they burned.

"Let's not think about it for now. We need to get some sleep." Zelda nodded in agreement and lay back on her bedroll. Within moment she was fast asleep. Malon watched her sister sleep for a minute before laying back and gazing up at the small circle of stars that she could see through the canopy of leaves and branches.

"Please be safe father. We still need you." she whispered as her eyes closed and she drifted into a fitful slumber.

/

Braden ducked as an arrow flashed past his head. Next to him, the old king crouched behind the ramparts.

"Captain, focus more fire on the archers!" he shouted. The captain looked over the wall for a moment.

"We can't sir! If we let up even a little, the soldiers below will swarm up their ladders and overrun us!" Braden swore, drawing a glance from his father.

"If we can't silence those archers then we're done for." the king placed a hand on his sons shoulder.

"If it be the goddesses will that we die here then so be it. But we will not die alone." Braden nodded, then turned as he caught sight of a messenger boy running between groups of men, relaying orders.

"Boy! Come over here!" he called. The boy looked at his prince and his king before dashing towards them, stopping only to relay his orders to another messenger. As the boy ran up to them he ducked down behind the wall.

"What is it your majesty?" Braden placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Can you get to the Gerudo in the square?" the boy nodded swiftly. "Good, then get to Nabooru, and tell her that we need some fire on those archers." the boy nodded again before pushing off the wall and racing for the stairs. The two royals watched as the boy disappeared down the stairs to the ground. Both of them praying that he would make it. The king turned and glanced over the wall.

"I hope he's quick." he said as an arrow flashed past and clattered off of the stone behind them.

/

A dark form moved through the trees, it's bulky form nearly silent in the dead of the forest night. As it drew near a small clearing the figure paused. A muscular arm removed a large club from the figures shoulder. As the figure advanced into the clearing It looked around. A small fire, nearly burned out, lay near the far side of the clearing, and two small forms lay nearby. The large figure moved into the ring of firelight, revealing a figure draped in animal hides, and sporting a large black beard. As the man moved closer to the sleeping figures several more men of similar build and look stepped out of the forest. Approaching the dying fire the closest figure grinned, revealing yellow and broken teeth. He could see now that the forms were female, and that they were both young. As he and his comrades drew near, the sound of heavy breathing began to echo throughout the clearing. And as they stood over the girls the sound of rustling cloth revealed their intentions.

One of the men over Zelda reached down and pulled the blanket off of her sleeping form, and was reaching for her clothes when her eyes opened. Seeing the men standing over her sent her into a panic, and a scream escaped from her lips as the men grabbed her and held her down while another grabbed at her dress. Malon woke in much the same predicament. Both girls screamed as their clothes were torn from their bodies, and the men, no longer seeing a need to be silent, laughed as they loosened their belts. Both girls were naked now, what little clothing they had left lay in tatters on the ground. Both were sobbing now as the men prepared to violate them. One approached Zelda, already naked from the waist down. As he positioned himself in front of her she closed her eyes, not wanting to watch as she was raped.

But the expected pain of penetration never came. Instead she heard as hiss and a sickening crunch, followed by something warm and wet splashing on her face. She heard gasps of fear from the men around her. Opening her eyes she nearly screamed at what she saw. The man in front of her lay on the ground, and heavy black arrow passing through the back of his head and sticking out through the center of his face, the majority of which looked as if it had exploded outward. Unable to take such a sight, she vomited violently on the body. Closing her eyes she curled herself into a small ball, unaware that Malon was doing much the same thing.

The girls heard more of the hissing and the sound of heavy arrows impacting in soft flesh. But then a different sound caught their ears. The _tss, shluck_ of a blade, drawn and slashed through flesh. Malon was the first to open her eyes. She saw a dark figure, a massive cloak billowing around it as it moved, flashes of moonlight glinting off a blade that was moving too fast for her to get a good look at. Every flash was accompanied by the sound of the blade striking and passing through flesh. The flashes slowly turned red as the blade was stained with blood. As the last man fell, Malon looked around frantically to find something to cover her body. The figure flicked the blade to shake off the blood, then wiped it down with a cloth before slipping it back into the sheath. Walking over to a large tree on the other side of the clearing the figure bent and picked up something indistinct. Malon finally managed to find the blanket that the men had pulled off of her, and quickly covered herself with it. Zelda had opened her eyes in time to see the figure stoop by the tree, and swiftly followed Malons example, grabbing her blanket and pulling it close around her. The figure moved swiftly to the fireside, placing whatever it had picked up next to the coals. Then it moved around the clearing, bending every once in a while to pick something up. When it returned to the fire it began placing the objects onto the coals. As the fire sprang back to life its light revealed a young man in a large dark green cloak. The shadow of his hood fell across his face, making it impossible to make out any details. But as he stood both girls noticed the massive longbow in his hand, as well as the quiver of arrows that hung low on his back. They watched as he moved through the clearing, pulling his arrows out of the bodies. When he finally moved back to the fire and sat down the girls could see the slightly curved sheath that held his blade. They stared at him, terrified that he might be preparing to take advantage of them.

"Get dressed." his voice was low, and somehow soothing to them. But their fear still controlled them.

"They, they were torn to shreds. Please, please don't do anything to us." the young man looked up at them before reaching up and removing his hood. Blue eyes underneath a mess of long blonde hair greeted their eyes. Malon gasped in recognition.

"I won't." he said. His voice was quiet, yet it carried in a way few voices do. Malon barely heard him though.

"The rider from the market!" she whispered. Zelda gasped as soon as she recognized him as well. The man pointed to where their bedrolls still lay on the ground, miraculously untouched by the blood that soaked the ground around them.

"Sleep." he said. "I'll watch." he pointed at the woods around them. The girls took his meaning and wrapped themselves in their blankets, inching as close to the fire as they dared. Zelda fell asleep almost instantly. But Malon lay awake, unable to fall asleep. Looking past the fire at the dark figure of their rescuer, who sat with his back to the fire while observing the forest, she noticed that he had left his hood down. His hair was long, and pulled back into a ponytail held by a leather thong. He held his longbow in his hand, with a few arrows held with it. The expression on his face was one of concentration, and for a moment the thought crossed her mind that he was extremely handsome in spite of the scars that crossed his face. A few minutes passed as she watched him, until she finally gave up on sleep, and she stood up. She wrapped the blanket closer around her and walked over to where the young man sat. As she lowered herself to sit next to him he glanced up at her.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked. Malon nodded. She looked at him for a moment before realizing something.

"Say, I just remembered, I don't know your name." he glanced at her for a moment before resuming his vigil.

"It's Link." he said.

"Oh, that's a nice name. Mine is Malon. A pleasure to meet you." she started chattering on about her life and everything that was happening in it. Link half-listened to her as she chattered on, but his attention was mostly focused on the surrounding woods. As so it continued for half the remainder of the night.

**Okay, just a few new updates from last time. I have successfully moved into my new place, and have resumed writing. the next chapter of Ordonian Horseman will be up within the next month. I promise. On a side note, I may be getting a new computer soon, so if there are any delays for any of my stories, that is the reason. Please remember to review. I enjoy hearing your thoughts.**


	6. Preparations for war

**Hey guys, sorry I've been so slow about updating, but I've been really busy. Anyway, events continue to develop in life as time goes on, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Dawn came none too soon for the defenders of Hyrule castle. For with the dawn, the defenders had figured out, came a withdrawal of a few hours of Ganondorf's army. Braden wandered the walls, calling healers to those who needed them. He was glad that his father had made the decision to send his sisters away, for they would have been out on the wall the whole time trying to get to the wounded. And they would have most likely been killed. As he looked out across the field he thought he could see a small group just beyond the mass of bulbins and stalfos of the dark horde. The sun glinted off of the white armor of a group on a hil, and a tall, dark figure stood in the middle of the group. Ganondorf, standing among his white guard, his elite. Braden frowned as he watched the dark lord glare at the castle walls, obviously furious that they hadn't fallen yet. Braden assumed that their unexpected resistance was delaying his plans more than he would like. And that simple fact made Braden just a little more hopeful. Perhaps the dark lord would begin to rush and make a fatal mistake, one that would allow many of those in the castle to survive.

/

Malon woke to the sun shining in her eyes. As she sat up, her blanket fell from her shoulders, revealing the cream white skin of her chest. She didn't notice until she spotted the tall dark figure moving around the clearing, kneeling at the various bodies. She seized her blanket and clutched it against her as last night's events came back to her. Watching the young man, she noted that he moved without a sound, as though he was used to going unseen and unheard. As he moved from body to body, she watched as he threw a small pouch off to the side. The clink it made as it hit the ground revealed its contents.

"Why are you throwing away good rupees?" she asked. He didn't bother looking at her.

"They've no use." Malon was puzzled, money had no use?

"What do you mean?" he chucked another purse into the small pile he had created.

"It's dead weight." he said. Malon stared at him even more.

"But there's so much you can buy with it." he turned to her and held up the longbow, then his sword.

"I made them." Malon gaped at him. She couldn't believe it. The knights in Hyrule never had time to make their own weapons. They were too busy training with them. Links head suddenly snapped to the side as a wild bird called out. Malon dismissed it as just another wild animal, but Link was suddenly on the alert. Lifting his hand to his mouth, he let loose the piercing cry of a hawk that had discovered its prey. He continued to watch the tree line until another tall dark figure appeared.

"Sheik, you're late." he said. Sheik looked at him.

"Dad and Ilia are worried about you. What were you doing her aside from causing trouble?" Link motioned towards the spot where Malon sat, staring at them, while Zelda still slept beside her.

"We should go." Link said as he picked up his cloak, throwing it around his shoulders and pulling up the hood. Malon slowly stood up, the blanket still clutched to her breasts.

"Go where?" she asked timidly. Sheik looked at her.

"To our camp, so you'd better get some clothes on." Malon looked at the ground.

"Our clothes were shredded last night, by those men." Sheik suddenly looked at the bodies, taking in their wounds and the state of their dress. A few had their pants around their knees, and as Sheik looked around, the whole scene became clear.

"I see. Well then wrap that blanket around yourself good and tight. And tell your companion to do the same."

"She's my sister." Sheik looked at her for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Great goddess Farore." he whispered. "The princesses of Hyrule." he turned to Link, who was standing patiently at the forests edge. When no comment came from his brother, he turned back to the girls. He watched as Malon shook her sister awake, and turned away as the girl bolted upright, causing the blanket to fall from her body. Link rubbed his brow as he leaned against a tree. As Malon explained the situation to Zelda the blonde girl attempted to wrap her blanket around her in a way that would cover as much as possible. Link watched as Malon lifted her sister to her feet, her tiny frame bearing her sisters weight with some difficulty until Zelda got the message and stood on her own legs, pulling the blanket closely around her shoulders. As the girls got up the failed to notice Sheik take their bedrolls and roll them up. As they sat against a log near the fire and ate their breakfast neither one noticed Sheik tying their supplies to their horses.

"Lets go." Link's voice made the girls jump as he approached the fire. Looking up at him, they both seemed so vulnerable. He turned away, motioning to Sheik.

"Your things are already on your horses, once you're on, we can go." the older brother said. Malon nodded and helped Zelda to her horse, before helping her onto the Gerudo mount. As she moved to her horse, she found herself suddenly lifted into the air and set in the saddle, the soft leather smooth and cool against her bare skin. Looking down she saw Link walking away from her in the direction of the trees, his head tilted forward slightly. As he disappeared into the trees, Sheik led Zelda's horse up next to Malons, and took the reins of both.

"Let's get going. He's not waiting any longer. Something's got him tense, and he obviously doesn't want to stay here any longer than necessary." Malon looked around worriedly.

"What do you think it could be?" Sheik glanced at her.

"I'm not sure, but it could be wolves, could be a bear, though their not bad enough to make him this jumpy." both girls looked at the passing trees nervously.

"Then what could make him this jumpy?" Sheik hid a smirk beneath his mask.

"I'm not certain, but it could have something to do with the fact that he got a full glimpse of a lady in her birthday suit!" both girls looked at him, horrified, as he fell to the ground laughing. But just as he rolled in one direction, a heavy black shafted arrow planted itself next to his nose.

"You coming?" Link asked from where he stood next to a large tree. Sheik stood and picked up the arrow.

"Yeah, sorry." Link shrugged and walked off. Sheik picked up the reins of the two horses and followed him into the forest.

/

Ganondorf glared at the huge stone walls that stood before his army. His white guard stood around him, the bulls they rode tied to a few of the trees that stood nearby. Ganondorfs own bull was tied to a stake next to his tent. As he stared at the walls, willing them to come down, he began planning a way to get around them. His guards moved out of his way as he strode back to his tent, and encircled the shelter once he was inside. Ganondorf sat down on the small cot he slept on as he thought about all his army had been through so far. The constant barrage of heavy shafted Hylian arrows, mixed with the lighter Gerudo arrows, had taken its toll on his forces from the start. Those lost to the arrows did not make up a large percentage of his forces, but they were losses none the less. Then the occasional raid made by the foolish Sheikah. Those strikes always hurt, because they were aimed to strike at moral. They struck at food stores, set fire to tents and bedrolls, set mounts free, and occasionally poisoned a water supply. As he thought about all that was happening something occurred to him. These were not the tactics of men who truly held out hope that they could survive. These were tactics to delay him, and buy time for others to either escape, or arrive with reinforcements! Cursing himself for not thinking of it sooner he stood and strode out of the tent.

"Send for Agunim!" he bellowed at one of his guards. The man raced off as Ganondorf turned back into his tent.

"_I'll teach them to make a fool out of me._" he thought. "_All units will pull out to chase any escapees, and when they think that I'm gone and let their guard down, I'll be back, with their friends._"

/

"They're pulling out!" the cry rang across the city as the dark horde marched away towards the south. As he watched the king realized why Ganondorf had pulled out.

"Everyone, prepare to move, we make for the Fortress at Arn's Deep." Braden looked at him.

"Are you sure, the path is narrow, and the footing is often treacherous." the king looked at his son.

"Yes. It is our only hope now. As long as Ganondorf thinks that our people fled to the south our families are safe. When he discovers the trick that we have played, he will be furious. We will have a volunteer force stand at the Red Gates to delay him, while all others make for the fortress. I do not think that any in the volunteer force will survive, but we have no choice." Braden nodded.

"Then I will take charge of the volunteer force." The king turned to him.

"So you would sacrifice our family to preserve Hyrule?" Braden shook his head.

"Father, you have Malon and Zelda, as well as Aaron, James and Brandon. I may be no small loss, but I will not be turned from my decision." the king looked closely at his eldest.

"Is this your way of telling me you want nothing to do with the throne?" Braden looked out over the field.

"No father, it's my way of protecting that throne, and the people it serves. I'm not cut out to be a king, I'm too much of a warlord. Brandon is best suited out of all of us in spite of his youth. Aaron and James swear by him. They will follow him and him only when you are gone. Do not think that I have not thought this through." the king looked at him, tears slowly forming in his eyes.

"Very well. We will speak again, before the Red Gates."

**Whew! Long one. but we now see some of the character of the prince of Hyrule, and soon we will meet his brothers. If you have enjoyed the story so far, then I'm happy with what I've been doing up to now, And I hope that you will continue to read as I continue to write. Please Review.**


	7. Royalty among the warband

**Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long. I've been kind of busy, trying to find work, and getting ready for Christmas. So to all of my readers out there, have a merry Christmas when it comes around.**

**To Omilophile: yes, a great deal of inspiration for the storyline, and more specifically the Ordonians, was indeed drawn from Lord of the Rings. I have also drawn inspiration from other movies and historical sources as you will see.  
**

As the group came out from under the shadow of the forest Link was immediately set upon by a creature the likes of which Malon had never seen before.

"LINK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH!" Link didn't make any response to his sister other than to roll his eyes as he stepped around her and walked towards the open space where Epona grazed. Sheik chuckled lightly as he watched.

"Take it easy sis. You're scaring our guests." Ilia gasped as she caught sight of the two girls still wrapped in their blankets. Sheik shook his head. "I'm surprised you didn't notice them before."

"Well I'm not the one who can sense things nobody else can. After all, Link's the woodsman, not me." Sheik chuckled.

"Good point. Anyway these girls need some clothes. Theirs got ripped to shreds by some thugs, and I thought you might be able to help them." Ilia looked at the two girls.

"I think I have just the thing." she said. Moving to the side of the horses she pulled the girls down. Zelda drew back slightly from her, unsure of what to expect. Ilia noticed and smiled gently.

"There's no need to be scared of me. I just put on that act to keep the boys in line. Now come on. We've got to get you cleaned up." She said as she took the arms of both girls and hustled them towards a large tent. Once inside she immediately moved to a large bag that appeared to contain clothes. Ilia was quick to find a pair of dresses for the girls and handed them over.

"They may be a bit large, seeing as the two of you are both a tad smaller than me, but they should suffice." Malon and Zelda took the dresses quietly, still in awe of the young woman in front of them. They dropped the blankets they had been holding around themselves, and began to put the dresses on.

/

Link barely glanced up as the girls came out of the tent, the two princesses now wearing the rough woolen dresses that Ilia had given them. And as his sister led the girls towards the kings tent, Link found his gaze unconsciously following the redheads figure, admiring the grace with which she walked. Realizing what he was doing he shook his head slightly, and turned away to face the forest. Sheik noticed his brothers movement, recognized it for what it was, and let a grin reach his lips.

"Hey Link." Link glanced up at him.

"What?"

"What do you think of her?" Link gave him a look.

"Who?" Sheik resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"The princess." Links eyebrow raised a fraction.

"Which one?"

"The redhead.." Link looked towards the kings tent, where Ilia had taken the girls.

"I don't." This time Sheik did roll his eyes.

"If you say so." Link simply didn't respond.

/

The king of Ordon sat heavily in his chair. Bo stood nearby, his hand rubbing the thick stubble that covered his jaw. The girls had gone several minutes ago, and their news disturbed both men.

"So Ganondorf has surrounded Hyrule Castle by now. Tell me Bo, what do you think?"

"I'm not sure. But I think that we should ride as soon as possible. It is a four day ride to the borders of Hyrule, and another two across Hyrule field to the castle. And even then, they may have moved to another place." the king folded his hands and closed his eyes for a moment, praying to the goddesses for wisdom.

"Very well. Spread the word. We wait for two days, then we ride for Hyrule. Leave a message here for any who come after to ride for the plains of Hyrule." Bo nodded and turned to stride out of the tent.

/

Malon walked along the bank of the river that ran next to the camp. She hummed lightly as she walked, an airy tune that was reminiscent of a child's lullaby. As she drew near to a small grove of trees, a sharp rasp drew her attention. Moving around the grove, she spotted Link, kneeling by the riverside, a whetstone in one hand, his sword in the other. As he slid the whetstone over his blade, the rasping sound she had heard ground out, disturbing the peace and quiet that she had been enjoying. She approached him slowly, trying not to make any noise, thinking it would be fun to slip up on him. His voice caught her completely off guard.

"You're too loud." he said. Malon had the dignity to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Link simply sheathed his blade, placing the whetstone in a pouch on his belt, and stood.

"No, you're not." he said, turning away and walked down the riverbank. Malon stared after him, unsure what his problem was. She hadn't done anything to offend him, had she? As she thought about it, she became more and more convinced that she had done something to offend him. Looking after his retreating form she whispered the words to voice her confusion.

"What did I do?"

/

Braden stood at the Red Gates, a narrow spot that would open into a massive box canyon. The Gates were a natural choke point, and it would be here that the volunteer force consisting of three hundred Sheikah Strikers, the elite of the Hylian army. All of them wore heavy armor consisting of a steel breastplate, a pair of pauldrons, bracers, greaves, and a heavy plate skirt. The long blue cloak served to add a touch of their heritage under the steel of their helms. The heavy shield and long oak spear served as their main weapons, while a single edged blade hung at their sides. As they looked across the plains outside the canyon they could see the long thick lines of the rivers, and steadily moving closer, the long black lines of Ganondorf's army. Turning to the canyon behind him, Braden took one last look at the rapidly disappearing column of soldiers and refugees. He knew when he assumed command of this force that none of them would survive. But their deaths would give the people of Hyrule time to get to Arn's Deep. Looking around, Braden recalled a legend of the Sheikah. Taking a deep breath, he called out.

"Men, gather round. No retreat, no surrender. That is the law that the Strikers live by. And by that law, we will face the numberless hordes that Ganondorf brings before us! We will hold them here at the cost of our very lives! And who will be left to carry the news of our glorious deaths? The birds and the creatures of the ground! There can be no survival here! Earn a death worthy of a Sheikah Striker! Take a thousand enemies with you when you fall! We will inspire a fear so terrible in them that they will quake in terror when er' they pass by here. They will fear the ghosts of the three hundred!" Braden's clenched fist shot into the air.

"HRAAH!" the cry tore from the throats of the Strikers as they listened, working themselves into a bloodlust. Braden continued without missing a beat.

"We will slaughter them, making mountains with their bodies. And before we fall, even the White Guard will fear our blades! Give thanks to the Goddesses men! Our legend begins here!"

/

Ganondorf was furious. He had been tricked again. There had been no refugees, and he had returned to find an empty castle. He had immediately set the great wargs in his employ to tracking the Hylians down, and they had caught the scent quickly. And now, as his horde rushed toward the people who had escaped his grasp, he ground his teeth in frustration. His plan had been to sweep through Hyrule, slaughtering and burning as he went, with no one able to put up an effective resistance. He had prepared his army accordingly. They were equipped lightly, and had not carried any siege equipment with them. His siege of Hyrule castle had been completely unplanned, and it had frustrated him that the Hylians had held out against him. His fury was doubled by the many times he had been tricked by the Sheikah. He did not give the Hylians credit for that, he held them in too much scorn. No, it had to be the Sheikah. He swore that when he finally possessed Hyrule, he would slaughter every Sheikah he could find. As he rode towards where the Hylians were fleeing, a dark grin crossed his features.

/

Zelda looked up from where she was helping Ilia do the wash. A number of children were fighting in a nearby clearing. As she watched, she was captivated by how serious the children seemed, both boys and girls. Their fights looked more like duels, or open warfare, than children's games. Looking out to the plain she could see more children, riding their small horses as if in battle formation. Nearly a hundred children gathered around this cluster of tents alone, and all of them appeared to be preparing for war. Turning to Ilia she asked the question that had been on her mind.

"Ilia, why do the children's games seem so much like warfare? Don't they have other things to think about, like the boys finding little rocks or lizards? Or the girls picking flowers?" Ilia straightened from the tub. Looking out across the plain to the children she thought about how to answer.

"It's because warfare is the life of a nation like ours. Our children don't play childish games like in your culture. They practice maneuvers on horseback and fight each other preparing for the day when they are called upon to take up a sword to defend their people. So their games are combat, and their days are filled with training." Zelda looked around at the children.

"And what about the girls? Don't they practice homemaking skills?" Ilia sighed.

"In this culture the girls ride with the men. That is why we are able to muster as many as we are able. Another nation of equal size would only be able to summon half as many soldiers. Yes the girls do learn to be homemakers, alongside the men. There are no gender related tasks. Both men and women do all the chores." Zelda seemed slightly confused, but accepting. Then a question that had been on her mind since that day in the market came to mind.

"Ilia, something I've been wondering for a while. What breed are your horses? I mean, They're too small to be Gerudo horses, or Hylian drafts, so what are they?" Ilia watched her for a second.

"They're Ordon mustangs. It's a breed that is unknown in your lands, yet there is no equal to them in any of the nations. Nor is there a bond between horse and rider anywhere that is as strong as the bond between a man or woman of the Ordhorrim." Zelda looked confused again.

"Ordorim?" She asked, butchering the pronunciation. Ilia smiled.

"Ordhorrim." she corrected. "It is the name of our people in old Ordonian. There is a tale that tells of how we came to be, which is essentially summed up in a single saying." Zelda leaned slightly closer over the wash basin.

"What is the tale?" Ilia giggled slightly.

"The tale will have to wait a while. But the saying is much easier. _Ferth marone Nayru elt Ordhorrim, ferth bothe Din elt Ordoie, ferth medel Farore elt Ordohalath._" Zelda stared at her for a moment.

"That's beautiful, what does it mean?" Ilia smiled again.

"It means 'from the arms of Nayru came the Ordonians, from the bosom of Din came the untamed horse, from the heart of Farore came the Ordon will.' It is a legend that has been passed throughout the ages. And likely, will continue to be passed down, unless all should be lost to Ganondorf."

**Okay, so another installation of old Ordonian. If you guys like the tidbits of the language that I put up so far, just leave a request in a review and I might start leaving little proverbs at the ends of the chapters. If not, oh well. Did you guys like the reference to 300? The Sheikah Strikers armor and weaponry is similar to that in the movie, only more covering. (The strikers aren't showing off their pecs) anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I really appreciate it when you guys review. thanks.  
**


	8. The Pieces are Moving

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. I've been kind of distracted and not really motivated lately. I guess it's part of not having a job and having too many distractions. Anyway, I didn't get a whole lot of reviews for chapter seven, which almost makes me wonder just how popular this story is. But it is what it is I suppose. Enjoy the chapter.**

Dawn. The light of a new day always brought a new promise. And today was no different. As the light struck the rocks that gave the Red Gates their name, the stirring of men could be seen in the narrow pass. Nearest to the mouth of the pass, Braden adjusted his breastplate as he sat on a small boulder, the light making the steel glow silver. Standing he walked over to where a single Sheikah stood guard overlooking the plains below. As he approached the man let a sigh escape.

"How fares our enemy?" the scout looked out over the plain and pointed to a dark mass that was moving slowly towards them.

"They fare well. We shall have a glorious fight." Braden chuckled, his eyes glinting.

"Good, perhaps with all of Ganondorf's warriors gathered here there will be one capable of providing a beautiful death."

/

Brandon stood up in his saddle as the valley of Arn came into view. Looking back he glanced over the heads of his brothers and father, past the people that followed them, to the still visible gap of the Red Gates. As he stared back, he recalled his brothers words to him the night they had parted.

"_Protect the family. Your brothers will be loyal to you and you alone. And when our sisters return, they will be too. Protect them._" Brandon's eyes were hard as he looked back over the valley. It would take them three days to reach the fortress, and he wanted to cut that time as much as possible.

"Let's keep moving! I want to there as soon as possible!" he called out. One of the riders galloped up to him.

"My lord, the people are tired, and in need of a rest. We must stop." Brandon glared at the man before turning to the column. Spurring his horse he rode towards the center of the massive line.

"Column halt! Wheel to the right!" as the column drew to a halt Brandon drew up on a small hill. He watched as his father and brothers rode up to him.

"What is the meaning of this Brandon?" the old king asked. Brandon looked at his brothers for a moment, gaging them.

"Let me speak and you will hear father." He turned to the column of troops and peasants. Standing in his stirrups, he looked back again to the Red Gates. As he stared at them, an official of the court rode up.

"What is the meaning of this? We should continue to a good place to camp! We shouldn't be..." Brandon gave him no chance to continue.

"People of Hyrule! Look back the way we have come! Behind us stands the Red Gates, where my brother stands with three hundred Sheikah to guard the road! None may survive that fight! They die to buy us time! Let us make use of it! We can have no rest until we reach the safety of Arn's Deep! Once there we will have the time to rest and prepare! But only if the Sheikah line holds! By noon today Ganondorf and his hordes will have reached the Red Gates and begun their assault on the battle line! We are three days from the Deep yet, and we do not know how long my brother can hold! Let us not waste their sacrifice! We cannot rest, and I least of all! Let us make Arn's Deep, then rest and prepare! We will be ready for them, and the names of the three hundred Sheikah who fall at the pass of the Red Gates shall be remembered for all time!" a mighty shout filled the air as the people, realizing the sacrifice made for them, shout their support. Brandon looked at the nobleman. His eyes cold.

"Are you so afraid of discomfort that you would bring death upon us all? I will decide what to do with you and the other 'nobles' when we reach the Deep." he said as he turned his horse, leading his people towards safety. His brothers fell in directly behind and to either side. Aaron looked at his little brother, pride swelling in his chest for the man that he had become.

"We'll support you brother, to the end." James voice was calm and cool, as it always was. Brandon looked at him, gratitude evident in his eyes as he nodded.

"Let's not waste the chance Braden's giving us." he said as he kicked his horse into motion.

/

Link stared off across the plains as he sat atop Epona's back. He had not spoken to Malon since the day she had walked in on his privacy, and now she seemed to be avoiding him. Normally this would not have caused him any kind of thought whatsoever. But this time he felt strangely disappointed. He could think of any number of reasons for it, but only one made any sense. He hadn't missed any meals lately, Epona was in good condition, as were all his weapons, and there weren't any wargs coming to hunt his family and clan. The only logical reason he could think of didn't make sense to him because he didn't know her that well. Sighing, he turned Epona towards the rapidly disappearing camp.

Their two days were up, and the Ordonians were riding. Falling into place next to his brother as the column of riders moved out, he glanced around. On the other side of Sheik, Ilia noticed the movement, and a knowing smirk crossed her face. It seemed to her that even with everything her little brother knew, he remained clueless as to the working of his own heart.

Sheik shifted in his saddle as the column moved up to a canter, trying to make the best time possible. He knew that it would take four days just to reach the borders of Hyrule, but he also knew that terrain better than the other riders. He and Link would end up as the ones to take the lead when going through the forest that made up Hyrule's western border.

/

Braden looked out at the horde of Bulbins, Stalfos and Moblins that were coming up the ravine towards the Red Gates. The three hundred men behind him were getting into their typical battle formation with vicious grins adorning their faces. Their helmets glinted in the sunlight of the new dawn, painted as red as the cliffs that gave the pass its name. Their blue cloaks were turned a brilliant shade of rich purple, and the armor they wore appeared to be painted in blood. A gruesome, yet beautiful scene as these men settled into formation.

They stood there, relaxed and at ease, as the horde thundered towards them. Their ease was not broken when the array of creatures stopped just within range of their javelins, but they did murmur among themselves as to whether Ganondorf's army would actually fight or not. A man on a huge bull rode through the line, obviously someone of high rank. For a moment Braden almost thought that Ganondorf himself had come forward, but that would have been far too easy, and very out of character for the king from the east. The man stood in his stirrups as he shouted out to the men blocking their way.

"Hylians! Lay down your weapons!" Braden rolled his eyes. Did they really think that they would? A quick nod towards the back and a javelin was flung skyward.

"Invaders!" Braden shouted out as the heavy spear planted itself in the mans chest, knocking him off of the bull. "Come and taste the fury of the Sheikah Stikers! You want our weapons? Come and take them!" he roared as the heavy shields came up and long spears came down to form the phalanx that served as the Strikers main battle line. A literal forest of sharp points that would be thrust through their enemies. Braden wet his lips with his tongue, savoring the clear air of the pass, as yet untainted with smell of blood. He watched as the horde shifted about restlessly.

"Strikers, this is where we hold them! This is where we fight! This is where they die! Earn your shields! Give them nothing! And take from them, everything!"

"HOOUU!" the cry, sent up from three hundred throats, caused Ganondorf's army to take a step back before the whips began to drive them forward. With a loud shout, the dark horde surged forward towards the waiting spears of the Strikers.

/

Ganondorf grinned maliciously as his horde surged forward. He knew that many of his warriors would die here, but there would be more than enough left over to crush the rest of the Hylians when he caught up to them. He had heard the response to his officers demand for surrender, and he wholeheartedly approved. The Strikers were the pride of the Sheikah, and there were at least a few hundred here. Had they surrendered, not only would they have been disgraced, but they would have been immediately executed as well. As he turned from the field he looked over to one of his finest generals.

"Agunim! Have the horde ready to march in two days time. These Sheikah fools will be dead long before then and we will have a clear shot at the remaining Hylians." Agunim snapped off a crisp salute and raced off to carry out his masters bidding. Only painful execution awaited those who kept there lord waiting or failed in their tasks. And as Ganondorf took one last look towards the battlefield before ducking into the tent he had set up, he whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

"Breathe your last free air, Sheikah. Because hell is waiting to receive you with open arms and the fires stoked hot for defying me."

O

_Ath maron se in ten lith cern._

A nut in the hand is no use till cracked.

**A little Ordonian proverb to wet your appetites and provide a taste of what I've been cooking up. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, and I will try to get another chapter up as soon as possible. Please review, it's the only real way that I have of communicating with you guys.**


	9. Riders through the Forest

**hey guys, It's been awhile since I last posted, so I finally knuckled down, pushed aside some distractions, and got this chapter done. hope you enjoy it.**

Darkness blanketed the Kokiri forest. And in the shadows a massive shape lumbered through the trees. A huge snout sniffed heavily at the air before the shape turned, and rumbled off into the forest. The great bear stopped nearly a hundred yards from the path it usually traveled to and from its favored water hole. Many dark and strange shapes moved on the path that night. And they moved fast. The great rumble of many hooves caused the bear little concern. He did not know what these creatures were, or why they were in the forest, nor did he care. He simply watched, as many other creatures did, as these strange creatures moved through their forest, leaving little sign of their passing.

Link shifted in the saddle slightly, as though uncomfortable. Sheik noticed the movement but thought nothing of it. Link often shifted like that. It was a simple movement that any rider made occasionally to prevent saddle sores as much as was possible. As the riders broke out from under the cover of the trees they caught a group of Bulbins unawares. The Bulbins were just stripping down the carcass of some fallen beast and were preparing to consume it raw, as was their way, when they spotted the riders coming towards them. The Ordonians didn't even slow down as they leveled their spears at the enemy. The Bulbins didn't even have time to act startled. They just died. First under the thrusting spears of the riders, then under the trampling hooves of the horses. Bo looked around at the rapidly gathering riders, his sons and daughter among them. A swift motion of his hand and they were moving again, racing out from under the eaves of the forest to cross Hyrule Field, dust from their horses hooves making a great cloud behind them.

/

Braden watched carefully as Ganondorf's army raced towards the phalanx. For a few tense moments the Sheikah did nothing but breathe, getting their last taste of free air before the conflict. And then chaos struck as the Horde reached them, impaling themselves on spears and smashing themselves on shields. The Strikers were pushed back only for a moment before they threw the enemy back and struck. A single, powerful thrust as one unit. A hundred enemies died in that first, lethal stab, as the front line of the Sheikah drove their spears home. Then the shields fell into place again and the process of push-lift-thrust repeated itself. Nearly a hundred times the Sheikah struck in this manner before they finally advanced. Spears were thrust into dying enemies, and swords were drawn in a flash of cold steel. The greatest threat to these men came not from the hordes of Bulbins, with their maces and short bows, but from the Stalfos knights, with their shields and long swords. Ganondorf had not sent them into the fray with the Bulbins, preferring to wait to send them in when the Sheikah advanced into the field. And as the Stalfos raced forward to meet their enemies, their battle cry echoed across the plain.

"Ak kotai, kotai toraka!" 'Sword of the dead, the dead have come!' as they reached the Sheikah, they found them selves outmatched in swordsmanship. The Sheikah hacked and slashed at the skeleton warriors, slicing through the ancient bones, and cleaving skulls from withered spines, effectively severing the dark magics that held them together. The fight lasted only a few minutes before the horde was forced to retreat. The Sheikah watched as the Stalfos and Bulbins fled back to the safety of their camp. Braden stood next to an old warrior who had accounted for his years of experience well.

"Good start. Good start. Looks like we haven't lost anyone yet." he said. Braden glanced at him.

"Today no Sheikah dies."

/

Malon and Zelda rode near the back of the column of horsemen as they rode across the field. Nearby several children were racing their horses alongside the rest of the riders. Malon marveled at the way they effortlessly controlled their horses without bridle or bit. Zelda was more impressed by the fact that these young riders were able to stay on without stirrups.

"Malon." she said. The redhead turned to her sister.

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed something? None of these riders have stirrups." Malon looked around her to see if what Zelda was saying was true. Not one of the riders had saddles with stirrups, or anything to hold them on. They all rested in the saddle with their feet dangling below.

"You're right. They must be very skilled if they can ride like that." Zelda nodded and turned to watch the children again. They seemed to take a grim pleasure in riding alongside each other as they level long wood staves in a childish version of a heavy cavalry charge similar to the methods used by Hylian knights. As the girls watched they marveled at just how well these children pulled it off. It was as though they had been doing it their entire lives. Ilia had explained that many of these children had never seen each other before, yet they meshed in with the rest of the group effortlessly. Certain children seemed to take leadership rolls in this series of maneuvers. Ilia had not known most of them, but did point out one group in particular. The children of the Wolf Clan. Her own family. She had pointed out how the leaders were usually selected by who used the best tactics. And her own siblings were the leaders among the children of the Wolf. She had pointed out Colin, the undisputed leader amongst her siblings. She had explained that, although he possessed a quiet demeanor normally, he had a brilliant mind that rivaled that of even the king. But he was still too young to ride with the warriors of the clan. Only twelve summers, with three more to go. He was also the fiercest of her siblings in battle, excluding Link and Sheik. Ilia had commented, rather dryly, that those two were in a league of their own when it came to ferocity.

Malon and Zelda lost their source of entertainment when the children broke up their formation, but were given a treat as Ilia's little siblings rode up to them.

"Ilia, keep an eye on these ones, I need to talk to father." the one Ilia had pointed out as Colin called out before giving his mare a light kick in the ribs to spur her into a canter. Ilia's brow furrowed.

"Malo! What did Colin see?" she asked. Malo, a youngster wearing an overly large shirt that was belted down pulled his small grey to a walk next to her.

"He saw some smoke on the horizon, just to the south of us. Father will probably send Link or Rusl to check it out." Malon had glanced over to the south when he had spoken, and had seen the smoke. A sense of dread filled her. South was where most of the farms in Hyrule were, towards Lake Hylia, where the soil was rich and fertile. She had many friends among the children of the farmers and plantation owners. Digging her heels into the sides of the little mare that she had been given to ride she raced toward the front of the column, ignoring Ilia's calls to wait for her.

She found Colin helping Link grab some supplies out of a still moving wagon. Colin had dismounted and climbed into the back of the wagon and was handing the provisions out to his older brother. Bo was sitting on his horse nearby, watching with apparent interest as Malon rode up. She didn't bother stopping or dismounting, but rather rode right up next to Link.

"You're going to investigate that smoke to the south, right?" Link glanced at her before turning back to Colin.

"You're not going." he said quietly.

"Of course I'm going! Some of my friends live that way! If there is any hope that they've survived they'll need a friendly face there!" Bo let out a loud snort.

"I think she has a point Link. If there are any survivors, having someone they know with you will be a great help." Link sighed in defeat.

"Alright. Colin." he said. Colin nodded and pulled out a few extra bundles, tossing them to another rider who rode near the wagon. The man caught them and moved his horse next to Malons, opening the saddlebags and stuffing the items into them.

"I don't think that we have been properly introduced your highness. My name is Rusl." he made as much of a bow as he could from atop the big bay that he rode. Malon nodded politely.

"The pleasure is all mine." she said. Link leaned forward in Epona's saddle.

"_Rusl, Eroth tehm mionen Uli_.*" Rusl nodded and turned his horse away, riding towards the back of the line. Rusl nodded at his retreating figure before turning back to Malon.

"I'll be back shortly. I must let my wife know where I'm going." he said. Malon glanced at Bo.

"What did he say?" Bo looked back at her.

"He told Rusl to say his returns to Uli, his wife."

"Returns? Shouldn't it be goodbye's?" Bo shook his head.

"Goodbyes are for the dead. Or when you know that you will never see a person again. Returns are for the living. Those who are parted for a short time." Malon frowned, unsure of how to take this new information. The cultures were just too different for her to immediately understand everything that they threw at her.

"_Besides, I probably won't be around them long enough to learn._" she thought.

/

* _Eroth tehm mionen-_ Say your returns

O

_Er sceth, tul fan seith hal._

When in doubt your nose knows the way

**Okay, ninth chapter up. let me know what you think guys.**


	10. Death and Sorrow

**Okay guys, sorry for the massive delay in getting this up. Major writers block and a very busy schedule have been keeping me away so I sincerely apologize for that. Anyway, this chapter is going to be the bloodiest yet, and unfortunately involves graphic images of death, including children, so if you are squeemish about those things I would strongly suggest that you proceed with caution. other than that, enjoy. **

The thunder of hoof beats sounded over the small ridge as three horsemen raced their mounts across the plain. Atop one of the horses, auburn hair flew free of its restraints as the rider urged her mount to greater speed, trying to keep up with the others. The two in front, their horses nearly neck and neck, were not pushing their steeds hard, and seemed far more relaxed. The younger one, grim and scar faced, allowed his shoulder length hair to float in the breeze, his hood pushed back from his face. The older one, his hair cropped close to his skull, and his mustache loosely trimmed, glanced back.

"Link, I think she's falling behind." he said. Link turned in the saddle, looking back over his shoulder to see how far back the girl had fallen. Once he had looked, he wheeled Epona around, and quickly pulled her to a stop. Rusl pulled his own horse to a stop, and watched as Malon slowed her horse down when she got close enough. Glancing at Link, he noticed how the younger man watched her as she approached. Underneath the annoyance, something else was there. Attraction maybe? He quickly dismissed it. The time for thinking about those things was still far off.

"How much further is it?" He asked as Malon pulled her mount to a stop. Her answer came in rough gasps.

"I don't know... I've only... been out here... in a carriage... with the curtains drawn." Rusl looked at Link, watching as the young man turned Epona and moved her into a smooth, easy trot.

"We'll slow down." he said as Malon's Gerudo mare pulled up next to them. Rusl frowned as he saw the amount of sweat that soaked the horses sides.

"You're going to kill that horse running it the way you are." Malon glared at him.

"Well if you two weren't going so fast maybe I could keep up with out killing my horse!" she spat. Rusl frowned and opened his mouth to make a sharp retort. But a calm, rough voice cut him off.

"Stop fighting her. Let her have her head. She'll keep pace." Rusl stared at Link. It was the first time he'd heard the boy speak more than three words at once to anybody since his mother had been killed. Link glared at him for a moment before Rusl took the hint and closed his mouth, looking away. Link turned and kicked Epona into a quick trot. Rusl was quick to follow, and after a moment, Malon kicked her horse into motion as well.

/

Nearly two days of constant fighting were taking their toll on the Sheikah strikers. They had not lost anyone yet, but several men had minor injuries. Braden walked among the resting warriors as they moved among the dead and dying Bulbins, Stalfos, and evil men. Somehow, someone had managed to produce an apple, and had given it to Braden, who now munched it contentedly.

"Deiros! What do you see?" he called to a man who stood on a tall stone nearby.

"Ganondorf himself seems furious that he has not yet broken us. I just saw one of his generals fly out of his tent without a head." Braden grinned savagely as he looked out across the valley where Ganondorf's horde sat encamped.

"So he is slaughtering his own generals in his rage. Good. His best generals will be the first to fall, and less competent men will be forced to lead his army." another man looked out across the plain.

"I wish more of our people could have gotten through here before Ganondorf's army got in the way. I've seen a few refugee columns on the far side of their encampment captured and slaughtered." Braden's gaze fell to the ground, currently covered in bodies.

"Yeah." there was nothing more he could say. To sortie out to try to rescue them would be suicide, and would accomplish nothing but giving Ganondorf easy access to the Valley of Arn. They had no choice but to stay in the mouth of the valley. And watch as entire columns of refugee's were captured and killed simply because they were Hylian. Looking down at the apple in his hand, Braden let a sigh escape him before he lifted the fruit and took another bite of it.

'_No sense in letting it go to waste._' he thought.

/

Zelda couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so tired. She didn't understand how the Ordonians could stay in the saddle day in and day out, riding all the while. When they halted, which was rare, they would dismount, walk their horses on a loose girth for a while, let the animals drink once they had cooled, then they would be back in the saddle and riding again. When she had spoken of it, Sheik had laughed and said that it was normal to feel so tired when one wasn't used to such a rigorous travel pace. It was then that Zelda realized something. Shiek seemed far more comfortable in her presence talking about Hylian politics than he should have been. She resolved to corner him later and talk to him about it. But at the moment her primary concern was the Gerudo mount beneath her. The animals sides were soaked with sweat, and its breathing was rapidly becoming labored. And as it ran, the animal stepped into a gopher hole.

Zelda was thrown violently to the ground, and rolled several feet before she came to a stop. Glancing up, she saw the little Gerudo mare lying on her side, her leg bent at a funny angle. The blonde princess stared at the horse in horror as Sheik dismounted from his own horse to kneel next to the mare. Looking up to another rider nearby he shook his head. Zelda watched as the rider made his way back to the rear of the column, while Sheik pulled out a knife. As she realized what he was about to do, she found it in herself to get to her feet and stagger over.

"Your not going to..? the question went unfinished as Sheik's eyes met hers.

"We don't have a choice. Her leg's broken and we're on the move to save your people. This has to be done. I'm sorry." he said, tears already shining in his eyes. Glancing around, Zelda noticed that most of the column had formed a circle around the fallen Gerudo mare. Every face was grave, and their hands gripped their spears tightly, all of them ready to spring into action should Sheik falter.

He didn't. A single swipe of the knife, a spurt of blood, and the mare was dead. Zelda had turned her eyes away at the last moment, and so had spared herself the sight. She refused to look at the corpse even as Sheik helped her onto the back of his own horse. It was only as the column wheeled away from the body that she risked a glimpse back, when she would no longer be able to see the blood. Not a word would be spoken throughout the column the rest of the day.

/

Brandon rested his horse for a moment on a small hill just out of bowshot of the walls of Arn's Deep. The great fortress of Hyrule seemed almost golden in the evening sun, and as the column filed past the three brothers on the hill and into the fortress, the size of the stronghold came into full perspective. Walls fifteen feet thick jutted out from the cliff faces on either side. Forming a near impassable barrier to the inner keep. A great causeway led up to the gate nearly thirty feet above the ground, a path which was intersected by three drawbridges, two of which served as pitfalls to the sharp rocks below, and the third, right in front of the gate, which served as an additional door. The keep itself was even more impressive. Its wall towered fifty feet over the already sixty foot high walls of the outer curtain, and boasted a thirty foot thickness. These facts offered little comfort to any of the royal siblings as they thought about what was to come. A short glance at his brothers gained Brandon a nod and a thumbs up, and the three men spurred their horses towards the citadel.

/

When she had dozed off in the saddle, Malon had no idea, but she was brought back to the waking world by the acrid smell of smoke. Glancing around, she noticed that both Link and Rusl had dismounted and were slowly approaching what appeared to be the burned out remains of a wagon. Sliding down from the saddle, Malon slowly followed them towards the charred vehicle, apprehension slowing her steps even more. As Link reached the wagon and began to circle it, he suddenly stopped. The way his face twisted in revulsion brought Malon to find out what he had seen. As she reached him what came into view caused her to grip Links arms and pull in close. Link made no effort to dislodge, and only placed a comforting hand on her arm.

There in the dust, lay what remained of a small family. The father, sprawled in front of his family, lay in a pool of his own guts, his belly sliced open by a cruel blade. The mother lay off to the side, her formerly pregnant belly torn open, and the occupant, missing. A small girl lay spreadeagled near the wagon, arrows making her body look like a pincushion. Near to the father, a teenage boy, no older than Link, lay with his head cut off, blood pooling around his severed neck. His head rested on a spike shoved into the ground, the expression on his face one of pain and horror as he stared at some unseen thing. Link followed the heads gaze and let out an involuntary gasp, which caused Malon to look up at him. Links eyes gazed almost directly behind her, and when she turned, the most horrible sight of them all greeted her eyes.

The unborn child, very nearly mature, rested nearly four feet in the air, a tall spike shoved between its legs to exit the head.

**Okay, writing that last scene was hard. and not just hard on my creativity, but emotionaly. I am of the opinion that babies are the greatest miracles this world can see on a regular basis, and trying to write this truly left me numb. Unfortunately things must get worse before they get better. And even more horrors will follow. but there is a silver lining. something which is mentioned in that last paragraph. As a bit of a quiz, can anyone tell me what seems to be changing for a certain young man?**


	11. Anger and Grief

**Alright, sorry for taking so long, I've had a lot going on. Please forgive my tardiness. I am trying to get a second job, handle changing circumstances at my current job, and trying to write a dozen or so fanfictions and two or three novels, so please continue to have patience with me.**

Malon cradled her arms around herself as she recalled the horrible scene she had witnessed. On the other side of the small fire that marked their campsite Link and Rusl were having a somewhat one-sided conversation. Meaning that Rusl did most of the talking while Link answered in grunts, shaken heads and one words responses. As she watched the two of them, trying to distract herself from the images running through her head, she noticed that Link kept glancing over at her, as if to check how she was holding up. Whenever he caught her eyes, she found that she couldn't look away, as if his deep blue orbs were some kind of magnet. It was always Link who looked away first, drawn away by something Rusl was saying. She was beginning to wonder if he was trying to catch her gaze now. The thought distracted her from the grisly images quite effectively as she began thinking about how Links arm had felt. Underneath the loose shirt he wore was hard muscle, unlike so many of the nobles who had tried to court her. Their billowy shirts had concealed only the fat arms and belly of high class living. Their fingers had been soft and well manicured, unused to hard labor or the harsh grip of the sword. Links were rough, callused, and scarred from a lifetime of fighting and surviving. But Malon had no idea what Links palms felt like. The fingerless gloves he wore prevented that. As she looked down at her own hands, she wondered if those palms would be as callused and scarred as the fingers they supported, or would they be softer, having been encased in those gloves so much? As she thought about it, she slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

/

For Braden and his three hundred Sheikah, the second day of fighting was just as pleasing as the first. Once again, aside from a few wounds, the Strikers had escaped with no significant casulties. As Braden once again walked among his men, he paused as he looked at one man who was tying a piece of cloth around his calf, where a large gash ran down the side of his grieve.

"Shad, I trust that scratch won't slow you up too much." Shad looked up at his commander.

"Not too much sire. I'll still be able to fight. Besides, most likely it'll be me who carries the tale of this battle back to our people." the comment garnered a laugh from the Strikers close enough to hear. It was a well known fact that Shad was an excellent story teller, and his passion lay in the spinning of ballads and tales than in the arts of combat, though that did not mean he was any slouch in a battle. Braden laughed with the others for a moment before sobering up.

"Shad, I want you to take the horse we kept with us, and camp on the hill just inside the Red Gates. When the last of us falls, I want you to ride." Shad looked at him for a moment.

"I understand sire." he said as he finished tying off the makeshift bandage.

/

Brandon looked down from the top of the gate, thinking about the history of the great fortress he now stood in. The place had been built by an ancient race, long since extinct, and appeared to be carved out of solid granite. No army had ever been able to breach the walls themselves during the thousand years that Hyrule had been in existence, though the outer gates had been smashed off their hinges several times. More recent structures outside the walls told the stories of prior sieges, burnt catapults and rams, as well a massive boulders blocked much of the potential ground to fire projectiles from. And as Brandon gazed out across the plain before him, knowing that the terrain was too rough for siege weapons anywhere other than on the road, he grinned savagely, knowing that Ganondorf would have to send his troops up the walls on ladders. The worst possible way to try to take the fortress. Turning away from the plain, he focused in on the activity taking place inside the walls. In the large space between the outer wall and the keep, thousands of refugees had set up tents and other temporary shelters. While the adults worked to make as much of a meal as they could for their families, the children ran about, playing with each other.

Making his way down into the makeshift city, Brandon wove through the various clusters of tents and lean-to's, simply observing the people as they went about their tasks. Every now and then a villager or townsman would acknowledge his monarch, but for the most part they were caught up in their own worries. Nearer to the keep he could see a group of heavily armored soldiers handing out bread to those who did not have enough. As he drew closer he recognized them as the Mountain Guard, soldiers who normally defended the passes behind Hyrule Castle. Their captain, Bairns by name, had often brought a few of his soldiers down to train with the regulars, and had occasionally sparred against the royal brothers as well. At Brandons approach, Bairns glanced up.

"You majesty, good to see you well." his voice was loud and rough, but bore more good nature in it than seemed possible.

"Good to see you too Bairns. I trust you've been keeping well." the man laughed heartily for a moment before grinning at the prince.

"I tell you, even if that big oaf and his armies do manage to break through your brothers forces, he'll be so weakened that the Mountain Guard'll have nothing left to do." Brandon's smile, which had been firmly planted on his face since seeing Bairns, now faltered, and concern took its place.

"I don't think that will be the case. Ganondorf sends his full might against us, and not even the Sheikah Strikers can last long against it. We've had three days of peaceful travel, if hurried. And we've had no sign that the Strikers have fallen, so we have at least another two to three days before Ganondorf and his armies reach us. Do you have any word on what preparations have begun?" Bairns was silent for a moment, a look of concern passing over his face.

"None that I'm aware of sir." Brandon nodded slowly.

"Then we must remedy that."

/

Ganondorf was furious. His finest generals had failed to kill any of the accursed Sheikah, and so had been executed. Now he was beginning to run short on generals to throw at the valleys entrance. He had at least two proven generals available, but Agahnim was away with his bull riders, and Zant was currently engaged with protecting the supply train that was only now bringing up his siege engines. Looking around he could see that all his officials were engaged elsewhere, many in positions that only they could fill. Finally he could take it no longer. Pointing at a nearby soldier, he gave his orders to his White Guard.

"Bring that man here!" the soldier was brought to him, and forced down to his knees. Ganondorf glared down at him for a moment before speaking. You are now the general in charge of destroying the Sheikah. Do not fail me." the soldier paled, but bowed low none the less, then was taken away to be outfitted. Ganondorf sunk back into his chair, massaging his brow to ward off the rapidly developing headache.

"_No matter how many soldiers it takes, no matter how many generals I have to execute, I will destroy this puny nation that has defied me._" he thought.

/

For Link, sleep refused to come. The feeling of that girls body pressed against him had awoken something he had never felt before. He knew the feeling well, despite his families thinking to the contrary, as he had felt it once before. He was falling for this foreign princess. And the fact irritated him. Sitting up, he rubbed his brow with two fingers, trying to get the headache he'd had since that girl had come into his life. Finally, seeing that the headache wasn't going away, he got up and walked away from the campsite, pausing to pick up a few of his weapons. Then he was gone. Disappearing into the darkness of the night. As he walked, skills long since become natural began to make an appearance. The lack of sound that normally came with movement as he slipped across the open grassland. The rapid movement from the slightest cover to slightest cover, disappearing almost completely in seemingly nonexistent shadows. The keen eyes that spotting the movement of the small hare creeping back to its den, or the movement of a snake, winding its way through the grass. These were the skills that had kept him alive. They were abilities that made the mountain wargs fear Bo's children. And now he used them to relieve his troubled mind. Focusing on other things, or nothing at all. He let his feet carry him where they would, and dealt with the consequences when they came.

**I hope that this will at least keep your interest strong. Thank you for your faith in me, and I will make every effort to live up to that faith.**


	12. The Board is Set

**Okay guys, I know that I haven't updated since March, and I sincerely apologize for the delay. Life has been a little complicated between my old car dying, the laptop having problems, and finding my motivation. But I am finally back, and hopefully will stay back. Thank you so much for your patience.**

In the tower of Arn's Deep, a number of women were sitting close to the fire trying to keep warm in the early dawn. Among them were at least two Sheikah women whose husbands were in the Red Gates, and another had lost her husband in the siege at Hyrule Castle. To one side Queen Fauna sat near a small window, worry for her daughters etched into her face. One of the other women glanced over at her.

"My lady, there's no point in worrying about them. I'm sure they made it past Ganondorf's raiding parties just fine." The queen let a sigh escape her.

"I know, it's just that I can't stand not knowing for sure wether they're still alive or not. It's tearing me apart." One of the younger women, who had no children of her own yet, rolled her eyes.

"Stop worrying about it, besides, why aren't you more upset over Lord Braden's sacrifice? It's certain that he's going to die, if he's not already dead."

"Jenna! That's no way to speak to the queen." Another young lady rebuked.

"Oh hush yourself, Davina. We all know you're just as upset about the prince's fate as I am. But at least you got the chance to dance with him at the last ball. I didn't even get that much." At this point a third young woman had to put in her two rupees worth.

"I'm just upset that he didn't choose me to bear his children." She sighed, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Can you imagine how he must have been in bed?" A sharp bark of laughter from the window caught everyone's attention as their eyes turned to where Queen Fauna had doubled over laughing.

"I fail to see what is so funny your majesty." One of the older ladies said. The Queen took a moment to get her laughter under control before turning to them.

"I find it funny that you girls are discussing potential intimacy with my oldest son who is about to die for his country when he never looked at any of you." She said, still threatening to burst out laughing again. "And the funniest part about it is that while all of you were swooning over him trying to make him fall in love with you, he kept complaining to his parents about a bunch of trollops who kept throwing themselves at him." With that the Queen did break down laughing, leaving the younger ladies in the room thunderstruck. A few of the older women chuckled, but for the most part, the room was filled with the queens laughter.

/

Braden let a roar escape his throat as he drove his spear through the throat of yet another bulbin under Ganondorf's latest general. In six days, Ganondorf had sent as many generals to the front. And had executed them one after another. Many of the strikers bore wounds now, and the blood loss was taking its toll. But they had yet to lose a man. The current assault, much like the ones for the last week, was poorly organized, with men being all but thrown at the line in waves. And every time for the last week the Strikers had thrown them back. But every man knew that it was only a matter of time before someone capable was given command. Twirling around to pull his spear from the bulbins throat, he only just managed to block the sword stroke from another before thrusting through the bulbins torso. As the last of the bulbins in that wave were slain, Braden glanced around at the carnage. It was then that his eyes fell on a young Sheikah who was holding his stomach, blood welling out from between his fingers. Looking up at Braden, the young man gave his captain one last salute before falling face down in the dirt, dead. All the Strikers gathered round the body, before two of them picked him up, making sure to conceal them from the enemy. Braden watched them go for a ways before turning back to the enemy camp, just in time to see a generals head fly out of Ganondorf's tent without a body.

"Now things get tough." He whispered.

/

Rusl couldn't help but stare at this girl who had so easily penetrated the shell that Link had built around himself. And as Link came back into camp it was obvious that his head was no clearer than it had been when he went out. The younger man pointedly ignored Malon as he walked over to his bedroll and lay down, facing away from the fire. A good sign of how agitated the young man was, was the fact that he hadn't bothered to pull his blanket over his body, instead just letting it serve as an extra layer between him and the ground. And as he lay there, he constantly shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. After a moment of this the boy seemed to have had enough, and sat up. As he rose to his feet, Malon rolled over and watched him, catching Rusl's eye. The older man couldn't help but grin as the girls eyes shone with affection for the younger Ordonian, and as Link walked into the darkness, Rusl could almost hear him muttering to himself.

/

A fell wind swept through the tents that made up the camp of Ganondorf's army. With it came the thunder of thousands of hooves, and the rumble of heavy wooden wheels. On the hill the Black King stood in front of his own tent, a grim smile forming on his lips. He watched as a strange figure stepped off the leading bull and knelt before him.

"My lord, I have brought the siege weapons and supplies that you ordered me to bring." The voice emitted from inside the helmet was shrill, and bespoke a sense of ambition that made him dangerous. Ganondorf nodded slowly.

"Very good Zant. You have done well. These may very well be what is needed to finally break this stalemate." The massive helmet gave no indication as to the expression of the man underneath, but Ganondorf could guess very easily that the patronizing tone he used aggravated him. With a wave of his lords hand, Zant rose and walked off to take control of the final assault on the pass.

O

_Cet vard elt erith - trouble and wargs come in packs._

_mer tule erith costo, mer tule iano taci, mer tule uthie ceron - Turn to your clan in war, turn to your siblings in feud, turn to your friends in tragedy._

**Okay guys, two old Ordonian quotes instead of one to make up for the last few chapters and the lack of updates. I hope to get the next one up soon and look forward to hearing from you guys. please review.  
**


End file.
